Beautiful
by BitingNargles
Summary: Harry está se sentindo estranho em relação a sua melhor amiga. Seria amor? One shot H/H.


_N/A: História é minha, personagens, cenários e afins são da J.K. Rowling._

_Ela é linda_, Harry pensou, olhando para Hermione com o canto do olho, _pena que ninguém vê isso._

Harry percebeu que Hermione viu ele encarando e virou-se para frente novamente corando levemente. Ele fingiu prestar atenção enquanto a professora Sprout falava, mas a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça era uma certa morena de cabelos castanhos.

Harry estava se sentindo estranho recentemente, não sabia por que só conseguia pensar nela, ele deveria estar pensando no Torneio e como descobrir o problema do ovo. Harry balançou a cabeça, frustrado e voltou, pelo menos tentou, suas atenções para o pergaminho novamente.

Quando a aula terminou, ele juntou seus materiais e esperou por Hermione na porta, ele e Rony ainda estavam brigados.

"Não acredito que Sprout não passou não passou lição de casa hoje." dizia Hermione, parecendo decepcionada, Harry riu "O que eu deveria fazer no final de semana? Eu já fiz toda a lição de casa das outras matérias. Por outro lado te dá mais tempo para pensar no ovo. Você tem que ser rápido, aposto que todos os outros competidores já sabem o que os esperam."

"Eu sei! Mas eu já tentei de tudo, Mione, já abri o ovo de todas as maneiras possíveis e ainda escuto aquele grito. Eu não sei mais o que fazer." Harry suspirou derrotado.

Ele sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro, ele sentiu Hermione olhando para ele firmemente.

"Não desista. Nunca desista. Você tem que descobrir. Eu... Eu não quero te perder, Harry."

Harry segurou a mão dela e sorriu.

"Não se preocupe, Mi. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão facilmente." Hermione riu, Harry a acompanhou, era difícil não se contagiar com Hermione, ela era tão... Hermione.

Ele olhou para o relógio, era quase hora do jantar, não ia ser uma cena muito bonita se Filch os pegasse andando por aí na hora que todos os alunos deveriam estar no Grande Salão.

"Vamos?" Harry apontou em direção ao castelo, eles ainda estavam do lado de fora da estufa. "Primeiro as damas"

Hermione riu e os dois caminharam de volta ao castelo. Harry olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

"O que foi, Harry?" Hermione sorriu, envergonhada.

"Você é linda..." Harry falou sem pensar.

Hermione corou fortemente. "Ah... Er... Obrigada, Harry."

Harry de repente sentiu o impulso de enfiar a cabeça dentro de um buraco ou de se golpear com um jarro. Harry e Hermione caminharam em silêncio até o salão principal, Harry arriscou olhar para ela com o canto do olho, mas a garota estava olhando para o chão.

A situação não mudou nos dias seguintes, ela parecia estar evitando-o, mal falando com ele, mesmo quando ele tentava conversar com ela. Harry se sentia péssimo, nenhum de seus dois melhores amigos queria falar com ele, nunca se sentira mais solitário.

No baile de inverno, ele não conseguia dançar com Parvati, só conseguia pensar em Hermione, e como ela estava se divertindo sem ele.

Harry decidiu falar com Hermione, não agüentava mais ficar sozinho. Claro, ele tinha outros amigos, mas sentia falta de Hermione e Rony.

"Mi?" Hermione levantou a cabeça.

"Oi?"

"Desculpa." Harry abaixou a cabeça.

"Pelo que?" Hermione parecia confusa "Você não fez nada."

"Por ter agido estranho com você no outro dia." Harry disse, corando.

"Oh. Não tem problema, Harry." Hermione disse "Acho que você tomou muita cerveja amanteigada nesse dia"

"Para falar a verdade eu estava muito sóbrio nesse dia." Harry disse, seriamente. "Eu... eu gosto de você Hermione, por isso que eu disse isso."

"Eu também gosto de você, Harry. Você é um ótimo amigo."

Aquelas palavras feriram mais do que quando seu corpo foi perfurado pela presa de basilisco, doeram mais do que quando Voldemort tentou roubar a pedra filosofal. Ele piscou várias vezes para evitar as lágrimas.

"Não, Mione. Eu _**gosto**_de você, por que é tão difícil entender isso?"

"Ah." É a única resposta que ele ganhou.

"Acho que você está muito interessada no Krum para pensar no seu melhor amigo, não?" Harry adicionou amargamente.

"Harry, isso não é verdade!" Hermione reclamou "Eu só... estou confusa. Só isso."

"Então me dê uma resposta, Hermione. _Por favor._" Harry implorou "Logo."

E saiu, não queria ficar nem mais um minuto ali. Odiava aquelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos, odiava Krum. Odiava a si mesmo por não ter pedido para ir ao baile com ela antes.

Harry foi para o único lugar que conseguiu pensar. A Sala Precisa. _Quero um lugar para ficar só._

Ele entrou em uma sala branca, vazia. Havia somente um sofá, mais nenhum móvel, nenhum outro som além da sua respiração e do seu coração partido.

Harry sentou-se no sofá e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, todo o estresse do torneio tribruxo, toda as mágoas dos seus amigos, toda a raiva do destino que estava fadado a ter contra a sua vontade.

O garoto ainda estava chorando quando sentiu que não estava sozinho na sala. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Hermione ao seu lado.

"Achei que estaria aqui" disse ela. "Acho que tenho minha resposta."

Harry levantou a cabeça e Hermione enxugou suas lágrimas ternamente.

"E qual é?" Harry segurou uma nova onda de lágrimas, estava temendo o pior.

Hermione não respondeu, simplesmente encostou os lábios nos dele. "Isso é resposta suficiente para você?"

Harry riu e beijou-a novamente. "Não consigo pensar numa melhor."

Hermione deu um tapa de leve no braço dele e riu. "Seu idiota."

Harry simplesmente riu, estava muito feliz, não acreditava na resposta da amiga.

"Sabe, acho que para uma pessoa tão inteligente quanto eu, fui um pouco lerda por não perceber antes."

"Como você é modesta." Hermione riu e Harry a beijou. "Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, Harry" Hermione corou e Harry sorriu. Não conseguia acreditar como estava triste minutos atrás, a garota tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Ela era como um oásis no meio do deserto para ele. Ela era sua protetora, sua melhor amiga, sua namorada. Ele a amava muito, e ela o amava de volta. Tudo ia ficar bem, contanto que ela estivesse ali.


End file.
